Field
The described technology generally relates to organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays.
Description of the Related Technology
An OLED display is self-emissive, and includes OLEDs. An OLED includes a hole injecting electrode, an electron injecting electrode, and an organic emission layer interposed therebetween. The OLED emits light when excitons generated via recombination of holes injected from the hole injecting electrode and electrons injected from the electron injecting electrode in the organic emission layer drop from an excited state to a ground state.
Recently, OLED displays have been used in various applications such as MP3 players, smartphones, TVs, and the like, and their scope of use has grown wider due to their favorable characteristics such as reduced thickness and weight, a wide viewing angle, high contrast ratio, and quick response.